S4-Goan of “Z Fighters” will launch on 7th Jun
We’re excited to launch a brand new sever S4-GoHan of Z Fighters 9:00 AM UCT-5, Jun 7th, 2015. Also there will surely be launch events with free awards along with the new server. Join the “Z Fighters” to battle.Become the best guardian of Earth. First Top-up Get DOUBLE Gold Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: Players who top-up the first time can get DOUBLE Gold of the top-up amount, and receive abundant In-game Coins and Level S Accessories!! Rewards: 1000000 Zeni, S Grade Goku(Yardrat), Training Potion*100，and Gammets X3. Accumulative buy, and Receive Super Saiyans to help you Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: During the event, accumulative buy Gammet to set amount and you can receive cool rewards in Events-Accumulative Buy. Rewards: Accumulative Buy 500 Gammet: Bean*1, Arena Ticket*1, Training Potion*5 Accumulative Buy 2000 Gammet: Bean*3, Arena Ticket*3, Training Potion*30 Accumulative Buy 5000 Gammet: Bean*5, King Cold Soul*5, Training Potion*50 Accumulative Buy 10000 Gammet: Bean*10, King Cold Soul*10, Training Potion*100 Accumulative Buy 24000 Gammet: Goten Soul*30, Moon*1, Training Potion*150 Accumulative Buy 48000 Gammet: Goten Soul*30, Purple Gi*1, Training Potion*200 Accumulative Buy 80000 Gammet: Goten Soul*30, Son Gear *1, Training Potion*400 Notice: You can claim the rewards in Accumulative Buy in Events. You can claim the rewards of each level only ONCE. Please claim your rewards within required time. ' ' Top-up and get the chance to have Trunks-SS Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: Saiyan Chests are waiting for you. Every 6$ Top-up brings you a Saiyan Chest, in which you can get large amount of Training Potions and advanced Transfer Materials. You may also get Trunks-SS and the super equipments. Buy it now. Saiyan Chests will be sent via in-game mail. ' ' King Cold-SS Comes Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: During the event, Call- Epic Call brings the chance to get King Cold-SS Souls. Meanwhile, Super Call brings the chance to get King Cold Souls. Both King Cold-SS and King Cold have Buffs, so Call to get them. ' ' God of Destruction’s Trail for Double Rewards. Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: During the event, every battle in the God of Destruction Trail, you can get Double Training Potions and Double Damage Ranking Rewards. Participate in the God of Destruction Trail every day at from 00:30PM to 00:45 PM. Fight the Seal Hell Gates for Double Rewards Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: During the event, players can get Rewards after every 5 Stages in Seal Hell Gates. Don’t hesitate, and join to Seal Hell Gates. Notice: Rewards for Daily Hell Gates Ranking are not counted within this event and will NOT double. Double Beans, More Energy Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun14@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: Players can get Beans at Growth at Midday to 1:00 PM and 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM, add 20 energy per time. Capsule Corporation Growth Fund Server: '''S4-GoHan '''Duration: Jun7 @ 9:00AM to Jun10@ 11:00PM(UCT-5) Details: All players can purchase 1000 Gammet as Fund. The fund will surely add its value. Purchasing 1,000 Gament, players can not only get the full principal by installments, but also get extra 1,000 Gament bonus and massive Zeni. Rules: After purchasing 1000 Gament successfully, player will obtain the rewards through daily installments for 7 days. 1st Day: Return 188 Gammet and 100,000 Zeni 2nd Day: Return 208 Gammet and 100,000 Zeni 3rd Day: Return 218 Gammet and 200,000 Zeni 4th Day: Return 238 Gammet and 200,000 Zeni 5th Day: Return 268 Gammet and 200,000 Zeni 6th Day: Return 312 Gammet and 300,000 Zeni 7th Day: Return 568 Gammet and 600,000 Zeni VIP Gift Packs. Duration: Permanent Details: VIP players can buy VIP Gift Packs in Special in Shop. You cannot miss the rich rewards. Information: During the event, Player's VIP level reaches designated level can purchase corresponding VIP gift pack. Every VIP Gift Pack can be bought limited times. Login Daily to Get Vegeta-SS Duration: Permanent Details: Continuous login for designated days to get Vegeta-SS. ' ' Upgrade to get marvelous VIP Prizes Duration: Permanent Details: Only by continuing to grow stronger, then you can protect the Earth and protect your friends! So after you upgrade, you'll get great rewards in the Growth Interface.